Valentine's Day
by Galathealove
Summary: Since it's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts, Harry and Draco have to complete a task together. But how could they possibly make each other smile?


Valentine's Day

They stared each other in the eye. Harry couldn't believe this was happening, how was he supposed to cooperate with that jerk? His thoughts slipped to the previous happenings.

xx

_Harry was sitting by the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with his friends. All were happy, maybe even excited. They were eating breakfast when Dumbledore stood up and announced that since it was a Valentine's Day they wouldn't have any lessons but instead they would be raffled to pairs and they would have to complete a task. The task would be something relatively easy but something that would take about five hours. During this time they would get a new friend or, at least, learn to cooperate with a stranger they didn't want to be in touch with, which, according to Dumbledore, was one of the most important things they would learn in they life._

_Then all the owls flew in and dropped a piece of paper in front of everyone. When the papers had landed, Dumbledore made a spell with his wand and names started spelling themselves to the papers. Harry looked his own with growing astonishment. Written with a beautiful, curvy and thin handwriting there read 'Draco Malfoy'. As he lifted his gaze Harry could see Draco staring his paper with disgust in his eyes before burning the piece of paper._

"_Mr. Malfoy, the purpose of the paper was that next I'll chant there your task. Now you'll have to look you're pair's paper. Please, go sit with him", Dumbledore said looking a slightest bit amused. Draco stood up not sure whether he was supposed to look embarrassed or something else. He slowly, proudly walked to Harry and sat down not once looking at the occupants of the table. He just lifted his brow to Dumbledore as if asking if the man was happy. Dumbledore just swung his wand and the text in the paper changed, now telling what they had to do._

_Harry stared at the paper not believing his eyes. Draco, after asking couple of times, tried to peek behind his shoulder and froze. There, in the paper with the same handwriting read: 'Make each other smile'._

"_Whaaat! It takes at least two centuries to make that prat smile!" Draco couldn't help his outburst. And screaming. And breaking a few glasses. Twenty if you want to be precise. Harry looked at him shocked by the task as well as his partners actions. _This won't be easy,_ he thought._

_xx_

And this brings us back to the present. Draco sneered at him, clearly not the one to try to break the ice. That was the way things had been for the last three hours, and it wasn't even the worst. Harry remembered Dumbledore's last words before they were allowed to go complete tasks.

"_You are allowed to go after one last spell. Go to your partners please! Okay, now you are clung to each other until you complete your task, with handcuffs!"_ He had said with an elegant wand movement.

Harry and Draco had both jumped away when spelled handcuffs imprisoned their hands and pulled them together, but were unable to get away. Now they were sitting in stairs wondering what to do.

They had of course tried jokes and forced smiles but nothing had happened. They would _really_ have to smile from the bottom of their hearts. Which was impossible – a thought they both had thought more than a dozen times.

How was it that hard? You might think that it would be easy for two teenagers to make each other smile but it wasn't. Their senses of humour were too different or maybe they didn't like each other enough to smile to a joke that would have been hilarious shared with friends.

"I don't get it, what's the point in this? We'll never get rid of these handcuffs and we're forever bound to each other!" Draco kicked the other boy's leg.

Irritated enough Harry couldn't help hitting Draco with his free right hand straight to his perfect cheek and hissing: "Do you really think I enjoy this? Are you completely out of your mind?"

Draco was taken aback by his words and as a reflex pulled back his right hand to hit, not noticing the handcuffs. Harry was pulled right on top of him, their lips accidentally touching lightly.

They stared at each other in shock. Draco was the first to get his vocal gifts back and he almost shouted, pushing Harry aside. "What the fuck are you doing? Who do you think you are Potter?"

"As a matter of fact _you_ pulled me here Malfoy, so stop blaming me!"

A sudden yell from the corridor stopped their argument as they peeked behind a pillar to see what was going on.

"Stop following me!" Yelled an almost red and really angry Severus Snape.

"But Professor, I can't help it with these handcuffs!" Ron was trying to make his Professor slow down. In the meantime he was pulled forward by Snape's long strides.

"I didn't know teachers were also in", Harry said quietly before a grin escaped to his lips. He and Draco couldn't help laughing when seeing the red headed boy pulled around like a dog, by a bat nonetheless. They both collapsed to the floor and tears were running down their cheeks when a cough stopped them. A very pissed off Severus Snape was standing there, looking down at them.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" He yelled making Draco roll around in laughter. "And Slytherin", Snape said glancing at him disapprovingly and walking away with Ron following in his footprints.

"Oh my God that was hilarious!" Draco forgot who he was with for a moment.

"I'd say! I wonder what their task is... But why didn't it help that we laughed? I thought it would be as good as a smile..."

"Obviously because we didn't make _each other_ laugh!"

"Oh, yeah... What'll we do?"

"Is it my job to come up with that?"

"You're supposed to be the cunning one, aren't you?"

xx

It was dinnertime. Draco and Harry didn't know what to do, they still had the handcuffs and didn't know what table they should sit in. Apparently, they weren't the only ones, and there was an extra-table for those who had yet to complete their task. Snape and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Harry and Draco sat down and ate, not sharing a word.

Dumbledore walked to the table of the Uncompleted Tasks. He looked each and everyone deep into his or her eyes and advised: "If you can't figure out how to complete your task, try to approach your feelings from a different angle." With that he walked to the teacher's table and Draco could have sworn that he winked to him.

After the dinner Harry and Draco walked back to the place they had occupied earlier, away from the other people's curious eyes. Draco sat on the window ledge, forcing Harry to do the same, to sit close to him, too close to be comfortable. Harry was the one to break the silence.

"What did he mean, look our feelings form a different angle?"

"Mm... I don't know", Draco answered, staring out of the window, trying not to notice Harry's warm scent that threatened to overwhelm him.

"You're hiding something! I know that distant look, don't try it on me! What is it that he meant?" Harry demanded.

In one swift motion Draco had hopped off their seat and was standing in front of Harry, looking straight into his eyes. "If you really need to know he meant that since hate and love are so alike we should notice that we're actually in love with each other!"

"We're _what?_" Harry asked stunned.

"You heard what I said", Draco answered, leaning closer to Harry. Harry couldn't help his legs opening, inviting Draco closer. "He. Thinks. We. Are. In. Love. With. Each. Other. And you know what, I think he's right." The last words were whispered to Harry's mouth a second before Draco's soft lips touched them tenderly.

After couple of seconds of contact Draco tried to pull away, but Harry's hand that had found its way behind his neck halted him. The other hand was holding Draco's hip, and when Harry moved forward to keep kissing, Draco could feel his erection pressed to his hip. He returned to the kiss with new fire, releasing passion he hadn't even known he was holding back. Harry was moaning and Draco took advantage of it by pushing his tongue to Harry's mouth. He investigated Harry's mouth with vigour and every whimper of pleasure from Harry travelled to his groin lighting a fire there. Draco sucked at Harry's tongue and thrust his hips so that their erections crushed. They moaned in unison.

Draco cursed the fact that his right hand was cuffed to Harry's left holding his hip. He put the left one to Harry's arse to pull him closer and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist while Draco was busy opening Harry's trousers, not once breaking the kiss.

"How am I supposed to open these with my left hand", Draco demanded, and Harry removed his hand from the other's hair to help. In no time his trousers were open and Draco pushed his hand inside to caress the hardness there.

"Oh, _Draco!" _Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering close with the pleasure. Draco bit to his neck continuing stroking Harry's member. As Harry lost the consciousness of his hands, Draco was able to use his other hand to remove Harry's trousers and lift Harry's shirt, moving his mouth to Harry's nipples licking, sucking and biting. He slowly moved downwards stopping to dip his tongue to Harry's navel and continuing to his erection. The voice Harry made when Draco took him into his mouth was something that had Draco rock hard and aching for relief.

Draco used his left hand and mouth to have Harry concentrated on pleasure and moved his right one (and Harry's left) further, past Harry's balls all the way to his opening. Conjuring lubricant and making his fingers slippery with it, he pushed one finger slowly into Harry. He moved it and Harry pushed to the finger. Another soon followed, adding moans, and when Draco pushed the third inside Harry was really near to coming.

Draco pulled his fingers out and Harry whimpered at loss. When he saw Draco opening his trousers, taking them off and lubricating his cock all his protests died. Draco would take him, here, where anyone might happen to walk by and see them. The thought excited Harry beyond belief but was forgotten when Draco's erection closed the distance between it and Harry's hole and pushed inside.

"Oh Draco, so good! Keep going, _please!" _Harry wasn't above begging at the moment, and Draco was happy to comply. He started thrusting slowly but was soon unable to control himself and the thrusts became harder and deeper, hitting Harry's prostate, having him see white. The pleasure building in Draco's groin was beginning to be too much. He stroked Harry's cock enthusiastically and Harry was panting in his hands.

Soon Harry couldn't hold his orgasm any more and came, his come splattering between them. The muscles clenching in him send Draco over the edge, biting Harry's shoulder to not scream aloud. They stayed in place for a moment, panting until the realisation of what they had just done struck.

"I, eh... Am sorry?" Draco tried, pulling out, not meeting Harry's gaze. Harry, however, put his hand behind Draco's neck and gave him a soft kiss. When Draco after that looked at him, surprised, Harry just smiled gently. Draco couldn't help his lips turning up to a smile.

At that moment, when they were standing there, looking at each other and smiling, there was first a subtle click and then a louder clatter when the handcuffs fell down.

"Oh, Merlin. That was all it took!" Harry couldn't believe it, it had been so easy. He had just had to smile to Draco and he had smiled back!

"Yeah, it just needed fucking you nearly senseless to a window in a middle of a stairway", Draco answered dryly, but the smile never left his eyes. They got dressed slowly, caressing the other's bare skin every now and then.

"I guess we should go back to our rooms, it's curfew soon", Draco stated.

"I guess you're right... Well, see you tomorrow!"

"See you!" They smiled to each other and parted with a slow, tender kiss, the other heading down and the other up.

xx

Harry walked in to the Gryffindor common room, only to meet a worried Hermione.

"Oh Harry, it's good you're here! Have you seen Ron?"

"Snape is his partner and he seemed quite reluctant when I saw them before the dinner."

"Oh... How did it go with you and Malfoy? What was you're task?"

"To make each other smile." Harry blushed and looked away.

"How did you make it?"

"You don't want to know" Harry answered, trying to ignore the growing hardness in his pants, reminding just how they had succeeded.


End file.
